The Darkest Power
by Gyotso
Summary: When Charles Xavier brings a new mutant who is reluctant to use his powers the professor has no idea how to gain his trust. Xavier believes this boy to be even more powerful than himself, Magneto, or Jean. And if he's unwilling to use his powers, how can he help him learn to use them? But that's not it, college is on course for certain X-men, and it may be time to say goodbye...
1. Nightwing

**So this was my idea for a new X-Men Evolution fanfiction. It kind of centers around a kid named Josh from Indiana. He keeps his powers secret but everyone knows he is a mutant, instead he uses his physical qualities to beat the "bad guys" For now this is going to go from view to view, going on each X-Man individually to show you what they think of Josh. Eventually I plan to turn the story into a 1st person story, either from Scott's or Jean's POV, with the occasional POV switch.**

* * *

Professor Xavier was anxious. He was bringing a new mutant to the manor, one's whose power rivaled even that of himself. Not that Xavier knew what this boy's power was, but he could sense the power...like he had with a young Jean Grey so long ago. Josh refused to use his powers but Cerebro pointed him out as a mutant and he had never known the master machine to be wrong.

The 2 were in the car with Wolverine, Xavier and Josh in the backseat. Josh was a shy young man, but once he felt more at ease he may be more comfortable in revealing his power.

They pulled up to the mansion and Logan put the car in park. He turned to face the backseat.

"I'll be back." Logan said to them.

They got out of the car and Logan left.

"I realize that this will be incredibly different from Indiana, but you are among friends here." Xavier told the young recruit.

Josh cocked his eye to the immediate left.

Ice shards flew to the head of the new recruit but he back-flipped over the Professor, completely dodging the ice shards.

Bobby, aka Iceman, came running after his ice shards like they were something he had to retrieve.

"Sorry Professor." Bobby said, stopping.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too. It's Josh who you nearly hit."

"I didn't...I...Sorry Josh." He said, his head down.

"It's cool bro." Josh said.

"You new?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah man just got in." Josh replied.

"Cool...I'll show you around Bayville...tomorrow if you want." Bobby suggested. It seems that Bobby also sensed that Josh was powerful. Was it possible that all mutants could detect his strength? Was this boy _that_ powerful?

"Sounds great...Thanks." Josh said.

"Anytime. Professor X...you want me to show him around the mansion?" Bobby asked.

"Good suggestion Bobby. Put him in the room next to Scott's and introduce him to the other X-Men."

"Come on." Bobby said to Josh.

Josh shrugged and followed Bobby into the mansion. Bobby showed Josh the lower level then worked his way up. The 2 hit it pretty hard. They both had family problems since they were mutants(not that that's unusual) both had little brothers. And Josh, like bobby, left a girlfriend behind when he moved to Bayville. Finally Bobby showed him his room.

"Cool." Josh said walking in to the room. He jumped on the bed and laid back."Comfortable." He added.

"Yeah its..." The alarm rang and Josh shot up like a lightning bolt.

"That's our cue." Bobby said to the new recruit.

Josh grabbed his red backpack and ran after Bobby. Bobby didn't get too far ahead so Josh didn't lose him but Josh had already memorized the layout of the mansion, so there really was no need.

The 2 reached the lower levels and saw the main X-Men; Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kurt Vachner, Rogue, Beast, Kitty, and the Professor.

"Who is he?" Scott asked, pointing to Josh.

"His name is Josh." Bobby answered.

"There will be time for pleasantries later, for now we have work to do."

The team changed into their uniforms.

Josh looked from his backpack to the professor for assurance.

Professor X nodded encouragingly.

Josh pulled out his suit. It was nothing like anything the X-Men had. The closest resemblance it had was to Cyclops' suit. It had shoulder pads, but instead of an X it had an owl symbol in the pad. Then it had a blue lion on the front of it. Other than that it was completely black.

Josh pulled on his suit in the time it took Bobby to ice up.

"Have a lot of practice doing that?" Bobby asked.

"You have no idea." Josh said pulling one last article of clothing from the backpack. It was a brilliant blue ski mask, only you couldn't see his face it was completely covered. Josh pulled it on to his face and zipped the back of it onto his suit.

"Where can I get a suit like his?" Nightcrawler asked.

"I made it...It's one of a kind." Josh answered.

"Cyclops. You, Jean, and Nightwing will take the gunfight on 54th street."

"Whoa wait professor...who's Nightwing?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Josh of course." He replied.

"Wait Professor X, he's new...we can't just put him in the middle of a gunfight." Jean said.

"You watch yourself and Cyclops." Josh cut in. "I'll take them down quick and easy."

"Have you ever been in a gunfight?" Beast asked.

"I've never held a gun in a gunfight but I've been in the middle of gunfights." Josh(Nightwing) said.

"And?" Cyclops asked.

"As you can see." Josh said waving his hands.

"Nightwing may be reluctant to use his powers but his physical abilities more than compensate his reluctance to use his powers." Prof X explained.

"What's your power?" Cyclops asked.

"Not now." Nightwing growled.

"Fine, let's move." Cyclops said.

The trio ran to the X-Jeep and hopped in. Cyclops put in the keys into the ignition and floored the gas. The other X-Men were on their way to a bank heist.

The police cars were in a wedge formation, trying to protect the officers from adversary bullets. Cyclops slammed on the breaks and slid into a 90 degree stop, but before the turn was completed Nightwing had unbelted himself and leaped from the car. Wings came out from his silver backpack type thing on his back.

He flew over to the enemy lines and landed before the other 2 got out of the jeep. Scott was considering just blasting the adversary's car but about a minute after Jean threw up a shield...the gunfire from the opposing side stopped.

The police held their fire but no one moved.

A blue disk came out from behind the opposing car and went right through Jean's shield, which shocked her to the point she dropped it, but it flew right past her and slammed itself right into the hand of some guy who had snuck up on the officers and the X-Men with a gun, the gun was knocked away from the force of the disk.

Jean was about to throw a telekinetic push his way but Nightwing came out from the front of the wedge formation and jumped over all of them, landing an inch from the man with the gun.

"Hello." Nightwing said in a deep voice.

Nightwing punched him in the face and the criminal fell to the ground.

Then the new X-Man walked away. Jean and Scott hurried after him, jumping in the jeep and hitting the gas.

Nightwing cocked his head in their direction and jumped into the jeep.

No one said a word as they drove to the bank where a heist was underway.


	2. All Iced Out

**This chapter is short. Just to kind of preview the danger of Nightwing's power.**

* * *

Turned out that Josh and Nightwing were like 2 symbiotic beings. Each commanding the body at their respective times, each displaying different personality traits, and ideals. Josh, was the caring, sense of humored, and generally a good person. Nightwing, was the apathetic opposite, never showing any sign of emotion, strong, stiff and humorless.

But both were dependable. If you needed Josh to do something he'd get it done. If Nightwing had your back in a fight, don't bother turning around cause there isn't anything behind you.

Bobby and Josh seemed to click the easiest. They hung out together, shooting hoops, playing catch, whatever they could to pass the time. Scott tried to be friendly to Josh, but Josh and Scott had a bit of a falling out when Josh was literally thrown onto Scott's car during a fight with Juggernaut (long story). Jean managed to get along with Josh but not close or anything. The only X-Man(Woman) he seemed to get along with besides Bobby was Rogue.

...

3 weeks after Nightwing

...

Josh was in the middle of a sparring session.

Bobby wanted to learn how to fight like Josh had done 3 weeks before, having heard stories from Scott and Jean, he definitely had to learn.

Bobby threw a fake punch low and then tornado kicked his opponent, but Josh had anticipated the fake and tornado kick. Josh ducked around the kick and took Bobby's leg out in one clean sweep.

Bobby hit the floor a second and a half later.

"How do you always counter everything I do. It isn't fair." Bobby said, getting up.

"It's all about hiding your emotions. I can see you thinking things out, trying to do what I would do." Josh explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Bobby asked.

"If you do exactly as I do, how do you plan to beat me? I'm just undoing whatever you're doing."

Bobby facepalmed. "I'll never get this."

"Yes you can. You just have to open your mind, clear out all emotion, and then act instinctively and intelligently."

Bobby closed his eyes and tried to heed Josh's advice. Bobby reopened his eyes and Josh was gone.

"Very funny Josh." Bobby said aloud, walking around the mat carefully.

"You have to become an idea." Josh said, jumping out from the ceiling and landing on Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby reached up with his right hand, and bent forward, successfully throwing Josh from on top of him.

"You have to be more than IceMan." Josh told his friend.

Josh and Bobby circled each other for a minute.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"Become a thought that scares your opponent. One they can't handle." Josh moved, aiming a kick into Bobby's chest.

Bobby caught the foot and pushed him back. Throwing his own foot into the equation.

Josh kicked up with his other foot and they met another stalemate.

They circled each other again.

"Oh, no." Josh said. His eyes began to glow a harsh shade of blue.

"Josh what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Run..." He breathed back.

Bobby iced up and moved to help Josh but his eyes grew harsher. The light attacked Bobby, shooting him like a laser... throwing him through the wall and out into the lower level hallways.

Bobby ran out of ice and fell unconscious.


	3. The Blue Light

**Josh is not a Mary Su or a Gary Stu, he's just a kid with a lot of power, hoping to make friends. He's an outcast and all the typical mutant stuff. Don't forget that all the mutants go through this. Josh just has trouble controlling his powers. Its natural for him to lose control from time to time. The reason he came to the Institute was the same as anyone else's...to learn how to control his powers. **

* * *

Josh was in the infirmary.

Bobby and Rogue were waiting by their friend's side.

When Professor Xavier entered the room, the 2 X-Men got up.

"Is he going to be all right Professor?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not entirely sure... It's possible that bottling up his powers, such in the way we see him do everyday, has caused the powers to implode in his body, desperately trying to surface... Or it could be that Josh whether he admits it or not, has no control over his powers whatsoever."

"So he needs a break from his powers? Then I'll drain some off." Rogue said, taking off her glove.

"No Rogue, we still have no idea what his powers are." Professor X had put his foot down.

"But Professor he needs our help, what if he can heal others and not himself?" Rogue was just trying to take his powers and memories so she could figure out what exactly his powers were...

"I understand this may be difficult for the both of you. But until I have new information regarding his powers I can't let any of the X-Men attempt to use their powers on him." Professor X eyed Bobby in an attempt to retrieve anything Bobby remembered from that night.

"Its still a bit foggy... Josh was showing me a couple of tricks about fighting hand-to-hand... we started to spar... after a while... I couldn't tell if he was tired..." Bobby said, trying to remember 3 nights ago.

"And?" The Professor asked.

"He said something like, 'Oh no.'...Then I think he told me to get out of there... That's all I remember."

"I see. Perhaps with a quick telepathic session I can reveal your hidden memory." Professor X suggested.

"Sounds good." Bobby agreed.

"Rogue, come now... Josh needs to be alone."

"Okay Professor." Rogue got up and walked past the other 2.

The remaining 2 followed Rogue.

"She's pretty messed up about Josh being unconscious." Bobby said aloud.

"Yes, it would seem that she has a connection to our young Nightwing."

"You think she knows him?"

"I fear that he is the last piece of the puzzle."

"Puzzle? What for?" Bobby asked.

"Rogue's past. Having never met her birth parents I have no idea... but it may be possible that Josh is somehow related."

"But how could Rogue know that? Kurt said Mystique adopted her when she was 4... that has to be too early for any real memories."

"Typically yes. But Rogue is a special case. Remember, at one point she absorbed Mystique and her memories... it is possible Mystique knew her birth parents." Professor X was as confused as Bobby was, but the Rogue matter would have to be set aside until Josh was healthy. "Regardless I need you to forget about the matters I have just spoken with you about."

"Forget them...why?" Bobby asked.

"I need you to let the memory of what happened in the gym to resurface. Also I'd ask you not to confer with anyone else in the mansion... especially Rogue, about what we have spoken to each other."

"No problem Professor X." But Bobby was lying, he couldn't just not tell anyone. He really didn't want to keep it a secret, but if he told a soul, Xavier would know.

"Now lay down and relax."

_Bobby lay down and closed his eyes. Letting each of his recent memories rise up...Apocalypse...the Volcano...the Key...the Guardian...leaving Boston... leaving his girlfriend...leaving his friends... Like a lightning bolt struck Bobby felt electrocuted...here it was..._

_Professor X was barely clinging into Bobby's mind... apparently his time with Josh had made him somewhat repellent to telepathic attempts._

_Slowly but surely the Professor found his way to Bobby's memories... There he was fighting one of Apocalypse's minions... stowing away on the X-Jet... leaving Boston... leaving his girlfriend... leaving his friends... meeting Josh... showing him around the mansion._

_The electric bolt attacked the Professor as well but he did his best to keep a telepathic connection between the 2._

_"AH! Ahhhhhh..."_

_There it was, in a box, wrapped up like a present..._

_The memory resurfaced..._

_"Josh, what's wrong?" Bobby asked._

_"Run." Josh breathed back. Josh's eyes were glowing... glowing a harsh blue._

_Bobby iced up to protect himself, but instead of heeding Josh's warning, Ice Man moved towards his friend._

_The blue light extended past his eyes and into open air...fighting to touch another person... fighting to take control of their master...fighting to kill..._

_Josh was fighting, Professor X could see it in his face...but the powers were overwhelming._

_Like a flare shooting into the sky, the blue light attacked Ice Man, tearing his protective coating of ice into shreds like tissue paper...and throwing him through the wall...only surviving, presumably, because the light had not yet affected the ice on his back._

Professor X and Bobby both opened their eyes at the same time.

"Professor...are you okay?" Jean asked.

"Yes Jean...why do you ask?" Professor X questioned, wheeling from the bed Bobby was on, back towards his desk.

"You've been up here for hours...we were worried." Jean said, gesturing to the other X-Men.

Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Storm, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Rogue, Magma, and Beast were standing at the door to his office. All of them were suited up, ready for battle.

"I thank you for the concern...but everything is under control." Professor X said to his younger mutants(aside from Logan of course)

"Look Chuck... It didn't look like you had anything under control when you and Ice Boy here were screaming in pain begging for help."

"He's right Professor." Cyclops said, stepping up next to Jean. "Jean said you were in a bad telepathic connection, it was lucky that Rogue was around to pull you out of it."

"Then its as I feared. Josh's powers really are as strong as I suspected. Magma please return to the lower levels and change back into normal clothes. Everyone else, we must talk about our friend the Nightwing."

Magma didn't argue, she was far younger than any of the other X-Men, the only reason she had been invited was in case Ice Man started freezing everything.

She returned to the lower levels to change clothes.

"What is it Professor?" Beast asked.

"It seems Josh's abilities are surrounded by a Blue light."

"A blue light?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Yes, it seems to be fighting for dominance over Josh's body. But I can't tell where it originated from."

"What does it do?" Jean asked.

"It tore away my ice..." Bobby said, getting up from his daze.

"More than that I fear. It's sheer force sent you tunneling through a wall..."

"Wait a minute Professor X. You said blue light?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes." The 2 had a mutual understanding, they both had arrived at a similar conclusion.

"What does the color blue have to do with anything?" Jean asked.

"When he came here you said you felt he was powerful... how powerful did you feel he was Charles?"

"Stronger than me a hundredfold." Professor X answered.

"You don't think...?" Rogue asked, turning from Jean, to Scott, to the Professor.

"Yes it would stand to reason that while the Phoenix powers Jean through red light..." Professor X began.

"That it follows the same idea as fire..." Beast added.

"Which would mean..." Jean said.

"The blue lighter is even more dangerous than Jean or the Phoenix..." Scott added.

"And that means?" Bobby asked.

"Our friend Josh may be the only mutant in the world capable of stopping Jean when she is under the control of the Phoenix." Professor X said, referring to the vision he had seen in the mind of Apocalypse, where Jean turned evil.

"But if he can't control his powers who's to say he won't make the Phoenix stronger?" Wolverine added.

"That, old friend, is the problem we must now face." Professor X admitted.

"Well we're not just gonna throw him out are we?" Shadowcat asked.

"Of course not Kitty." Storm said. "We just need to figure out how to help him...right Professor?" Storm asked.

"Exactly. And we need to help him...before its too late." Professor X agreed.


End file.
